onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AYET/How do they cross the road
There is this road, you see, a main highway with tons of vehicles speeding hastily across like there's no tomorrow. A reward awaits on the other side, you see. The problem is, you see, *''switch to Boromir gesture''* "one does NOT simply walk or casually run across the road". An alternative method is required to cross the super busy speedway, you see. So you see, the question is not about "to cross or not to cross" or even "why did they cross the road" but rather is HOW did they cross the road. So, *''looking at the One Piece characters''* what say you? Law: *''grins''* ROOM! ... SHAMBLES! *''transposed the speeding cars on the road with the chickens in the farm on the other side, ended with all cars crashing left and right into the farm while the road is full of chickens''* Now the chickens own the road! *''casually walks across while kicking a chicken or two along the way''* ~ ~ ~ Sakazuki: Da f**k with dem cars, I'm walking! *''he walks casually across and all cars that hit him turned into instant liquid metal''* ~ ~ ~ Kuzan: ICE AGE!!! *''freezes all speeding cars at their spot within the vacinity of a few hundred metres, lazily walks across, by half way got tired and fell asleep in the middle of the road!!!* ~ ~ ~ Issho: Hmm... how does a blind cross the road, you ask? *''unsheath his sword, a massive hole appear on the road, all incoming speeding cars fell into it, walks around the hole like a blind... I mean, like a BOSS!* ~ ~ ~ Borsalino: Yawn... must I go across the road??? *''shines up, turns into light and richochet across by reflection of the car dashboard and hind screens'' * There, happy now? ~ ~ ~ Blackbeard: Zehahaha... ZEHAHAHAHAHAAA! Time to show my stuffs, BLACKHOLE! *''darkness appears and spreads over an wide area of the road, slowly sucking all cars into it''* Here is where the fun begins - QUAKE TREMOR! *''quake punch towards the cars, sending them flying away, the blackhole disappears, new bunch of cars incoming''* ZEHAHAHAHA! LET'S DO IT AGAIN! EARTH-'QUAKE'! *''quake charged fist to ground, causing the highway to crack and break, falls apart, no more road to cross''* Narrator: Sir, you are SUPPOSE to cross the road, its not about the cars, you see. Blackbeard: F**K YOU! *''grabs narrator, palm to mouth''* Do you wanna know what happens when you get a seismic shock in your mouth and having it travels through your throat and stomach and let it ends up at the intestines before it explodes outwards? WOULD YOU LIKE TO KNOW HOW IT FEELS???? ZEHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! ~ ~ ~ Kid: Heh! MAGNIFY (MAGNetic intensIFY) *''all cars within a vacinity immediately stops on its ground, crumbled up and reassembled into a pile of scrap metal, blocking the way from other incoming cars that ram into them''* I have no need to WALK across... *''controls a piece of what looks like a car door, hovers it beside him as he steps onto it and levitate himself across''* NOW THIS IS STYLE! *''laughs maniacally''* Magneto got (learn) this FROM ME! ~ ~ ~ Robin: Cien Fleur! ... Bridge! *''lots of hands and arms appear at both sides of the road, arching upwards until it forms a bridge, casually walks above the road''* The question is not "how to cross the road" you know, rather its "what happens if I fell from here? *''standing on the bridge right in the middle of the road''* Will my guts splat to all over the place? *''smirks''* ~ ~ ~ Zoro: Eh? Cross the road? *''looks at the speeding cars, unsheath his swords''* Santoryu Ougi, Kokujo O Tatsumaki! *''a dragon tornado appears to disrupt the cars in the road causing crashes here and there, the damaged cars are scattered all about, walks casually towards the road - like a BOSS, after a while ends up at the opposite of the road''* !? Eh? How did you (narrator) cross the road faster than me? Wait, you must be lost, aren't you? ~ ~ ~ Sanji: Reward? As in ladies? Pretty ladies??? O-wow! VIVA "OPPOSITE" (the road), I NEED LADIES! *''jumps straight into the road and starts to kick the cars away to all directions as if the cars are soccer balls, reached the opposite of the road''* (voice: Sanji-kyun...) Ek? ... !!! *''flames up and run back towards the starting point, kicking incoming cars via Diable Jambe, sending the cars flying towards the direction of the voice''* ~ ~ ~ DSP: Easy... *''using his Photoshoppu Photoshoppu no Mi ability, replaces the cars into pillows, casually walks across while being hit by soft pillows''* This brings back memories of my pillow fights with ...(muted speech) *''feathers and pillow fillings burst and spread all over the highway, DON'T ASK what happened to the drivers, you don't want to know!* There, I'm across now, what's my reward? Narrator: It's ADMINSHIP for the Photoshop Wikia! CONGRATULATIONS!!! DSP: ... (reaction obscured) ~ ~ ~ Kuro / Panda / SHB and the likes: We know how to do this best! '''BAN'! *''all the cars were banned from using the highway, thus leaving the highway totally empty, casually walks across''* ~ ~ ~ MDM: Hah! This is easy. *''jumps into the highway, using his Ahou-Ou aura (equivalent to the Kenbunshoku) he dodge and dodge AND DODGE the speeding cars, safely arrive across the road''* The OLD days in college where I had dodgeball lessons with Love-Fist Garp pays off beautifully. ~ ~ ~ LPK: What I'll do is... (Many voices: STFU LPK!!!) ... TEEMEEEEE!!!! ~ ~ ~ More to come... if I can find the time to write. Feel free to add your own creation if you like. Happy weekend, people! Category:Blog posts